The overall goal of the Division of Clinical Research Support Services of the RCRII is to provide the core resources necessary for the development of high quality clinical research, from study design to publication, to all investigators sharing the infrastructure. The specific aims of this activity are: l) to improve the overall quality and quantity of clinical research; 2) to foster productive interactions between basic and clinical researchers promoting a horizontal approach to clinical investigation, and 3) to create a research environment which is protected from the day to day demands of clinical care activities. Four major components comprise this activity: l) Clinical support staff will provide research nursing, dental assistance, and patient coordination personnel necessary for conducting clinical research projects; 2) core laboratory services will provide basic laboratory resources for carrying out routine assays, initial processing, and storage of clinical samples and specimens; 3) pharmacy support services will provide the resources necessary for the storage and dispensing of medications, and expertise in drug-study protocol design and implementation as required by clinical studies, and 4) the biostatistical and research methods support services will provide expertise and assistance in the areas of study design, implementation, analysis and publication to investigators participating in the RCRII. Seven projects with external funding will constitute the initial group of funded proposals sharing these services. One proposal pending external funding from NIDR is presented as an example of potential collaborative efforts to be pursued through the RCRII.